Thomas & Friends: Stephen's Big Quest
by steamVSdiesel
Summary: There is to be a big party at Ulfstead Castle and everyone is excited even Stephen but when King Godred's crown once again gets stolen putting the party at risk, Stephen and Percy must go on a quest to the Mainland to bring the crown back.
1. Chapter 1

*chapter 1*

it was an exciting summer on the island of sodor. sir robert norramby had planned a special celebration anniversary at ulfstead castle and for king godred's golden crown. everyone was looking forward to it. there were going to be a lot of people coming. connor and caitlin and the flying scotsman would be bringing people to the castle. there would be lots of fireworks. there was going to be lots of food and decorations. the brass band would be there playing music. and stephen and millie would be giving tours around the castle. even the engines were excited. but no one was more excited than stephen the rocket engine. he was looking forward to giving people tours of the castle. one day stephen and millie were talking about it.

'i can't wait for the party millie it's going to be the biggest celebration yet' said stephen.

'i know how you feel stephen i'm very excited too it's going to be great' said millie.

'oh no millie i bet this party is going to be so big that the fat controller won't have to organise another for a whole year' said stephen.

'i think you might be right stephen' said millie.

'i am just so excited' said stephen.

'so am i stephen so am i' said millie.

just then sir robert arrived in his jolly way.

'ah good morning stephen and millie i had a feeling you two would be here now i here you two are very excited well so am i but there is a lot of work to do first but don't worry the fat controllers engines will be helping too' said sir robert.

'that's great sir we could do with the extra help' said stephen.

'indeed we do stephen and don't worry i have jobs for you two as well starting with you millie i would like you to go to the transfer yards on the skarloey railway to collect the food and drinks Colin will be there to load them up for you' said sir robert.

'right away sir' said millie.

the earl then turned to stephen.

'and i have a job for you too stephen i would like you to go to brendam docks to collect the fireworks and decorations' said sir robert.

stephen smiled.

'don't worry sir i can do that and take care as well' said stephen.

sir robert smiled.

'there's my trusty little helpers now off you two go i have some things of my own to take care of now' and with that sir robert rushed back into the castle.

and with that the two engines set off.

'see you later millie' said stephen.

'see you later stephen' said millie.

soon stephen was puffing along the line. it was a wonderful day. the birds were singing and engines were rushing along hard at work. stephen loved it. soon stephen had to stop at a signal. thomas was there with annie and clarabel taking workmen to ulfstead castle.

'hello stephen you look happy today' said thomas.

'oh yes very happy indeed' said annie.

'it must be the magic of the weather' said clarabel.

'i'm happy today thomas because i am very excited for the party at the castle' said stephen.

'oh yes the party i almost forgot about that it's going to be a big one this year' said thomas.

stephen smiled.

'yes it is thomas and right now i'm on my way to the docks to collect the fireworks and decorations' said stephen.

'that sounds like fun' said thomas.

stephen laughed.

'not really thomas it's just a little job for the earl' said stephen.

'of course it is' said thomas.

just then the signal went green.

'well i better be off thomas good day' said stephen.

'have fun today stephen' said thomas.

and with that stephen blew his whistle and set off. stephen smiled as he continued his way. up ahead samson was having trouble with his trucks. they were being very naughty and bothersome and samson was cross.

'get moving you silly little buggers i don't like being late!' cried samson.

'too bad because we don't want to you silly engine hold back boys!' cried the trucks.

samson strained in anger.

'oh i give up with this!' said samson.

stephen puffed up behind his train.

'need a lending buffer samson' said stephen.

samson was happy to see stephen.

'thank you stephen these trucks have been a real pain today' said samson.

so stephen pushed samson along the line. at last they arrived at the next station.

'thank you stephen you may not be fast but you are great at pushing' said samson.

'your welcome samson anyway it's just a knack i have' said stephen.

and with that stephen set off.

'now about you silly trucks' said samson.

'uh oh' muttered the trucks.

and with that samson gave them a mighty bump.

'YOWW!' cried the trucks.

samson smiled. soon stephen arrived at brendam docks. it was very busy. cranky was busy lifting and loading and salty and porter was shunting like clockwork.

'hello stephen nice to see you' said porter going past.

'hello porter' said stephen.

then stephen saw his trucks. cranky was just finishing loading them.

'there you go stephen all ready to go' said cranky.

'thank you cranky' said stephen.

he looked at the trucks. there were lots of fireworks and golden and red banners and streamers.

'these decorations look great' said stephen being chained up.

just then salty came over.

'arr hello stephen me hearty looking forward to the party' said salty.

'indeed i am salty' said stephen.

'that's great matey now be careful with them decorations we don't want them getting ruined now' said salty.

'of course not salty they will be fine with me' said stephen.

stephen looked up at cranky.

'are you looking forward to the party cranky' said stephen.

'well i will be able to see the fireworks if that's what you mean' said cranky.

stephen and salty laughed.

'well you better be off matey' said salty.

'of course see you later salty' said stephen.

and with that stephen set off. soon stephen was on his way back to the castle. just then there were two loud whistles and the sounds of pistons pounding the tracks.

'uh oh here comes trouble' chuckled stephen.

then connor and caitlin rushed past.

'top of the morning stephen nice to see you' said connor.

'sorry we can't stop to chat we have more passengers to pick up see you' said caitlin.

stephen watched them race away into the distance.

'that's streamliners for you' said stephen.

and he continued his way. soon stephen heard another loud whistle.

'pumping pistons i know who that is' said stephen.

then a certain famous engine puffed up alongside him. it was the flying scotsman. stephen was overjoyed.

'flying scotsman it is an honour to meet you' said stephen.

'hello there you must be stephen the rocket engine nice to meet you' said flying scotsman.

'i wasn't expecting to see you today what are you doing' said stephen.

'i'm going to be taking guests to the castle of course' said flying scotsman.

'that must be a great honour for an engine like you' said stephen.

'indeed it is my dear fellow well i must be off goodbye' said flying scotsman.

'goodbye flying scotsman it was a pleasure seeing you' said stephen.

and with that flying scotsman puffed off. stephen was very honoured indeed.

'i can't believe it i met the flying scotsman wait till i tell millie about this' said stephen.

and he continued his way. meanwhile at the transfer yards millie arrived to collect the food for the party. but when she got there, there was a problem. sir handel was still being loaded and he was complaining a great deal which was annoying colin.

'hurry up colin you lazy crane i'm late enough as it is already!' said sir handel.

'for your information sir handel i am loading as fast as i can i can't turn in 2 seconds you know' said colin.

'i don't care if you can't turn fast enough just hurry it up will you i want to go!' said sir handel.

colin was getting very cross.

'someones being a bossy buffers this morning' said peter sam puffing past.

'tell me about give it a rest sir handel' said rusty.

'yes sir handel it will do everyone a great favour you know' said duncan.

'colin if you don't hurry it up i swear that i will force you to load!' said sir handel.

at last colin lost patients.

'right that's it sir handel just go i am sick and tired of you telling me to hurry up you hear me i'm sick of it you can come back for the rest of your load later for all i care!' cried colin.

sir handel was cross.

'good and you know what good riddance too!' snorted sir handel.

and he steamed away in a huff.

'well that conversation went well don't you think' said rusty.

millie puffed up to colin.

'hello colin what was that all about' said millie.

'oh millie am i ever happy to see a kind french engine like you it was nothing just sir handel being a pain in the bunker that's all' said colin.

rusty and duncan giggled after hearing that.

'so i see will don't worry colin i don't mind if i have to wait it gives me a chance to rest after coming over here' said millie.

'good for you millie don't worry i'll have your trucks loaded in no time at all' said colin.

soon after waiting for an hour the trucks were loaded with food. there was bread, chicken and fruit and vegetables and even lemonade. millie thought it all looked very tasty.

'thank you colin i don't know why sir handel has to shout at you your great at loading' said millie.

'that's because sir handel is a whining moaning blue git' said duncan.

'you can say that again duncan' said rusty.

colin laughed.

'well that's you all done you better be off millie' said colin.

'see you later then colin' said millie and with that she puffed off.

soon millie was puffing along the line. then up ahead she could see sir handel but there was steam coming out of him.

'oh dear it looks like calmer came early to him' said millie.

she pulled up alongside him.

'what happened sir handel' said millie.

sir handel said nothing.

'he was being very impatient and burst his safety valve that's what' said his driver.

'i wasn't being impatient i just wanted to get going' said sir handel.

millie was cross.

'sir handel why were you shouting at colin like that he is very useful crane and you were making him feel down' said millie.

'i wasn't shouting at him i just wanted him to work faster that's all' said sir handel.

'that's no excuse sir handel you made colin feel bad for himself' said millie.

sir handel sighed.

'okay i'm sorry i just wanted to go because i have a lot of jobs to do today and i was fed up' said sir handel.

'why are you fed up then today' said millie.

'well last night bertram was keeping me awake because he kept talking about Macbeth and love and Shakespeare and he kept me awake all night' said sir handel.

'well that's bertram for you always sharing a good tale don't worry i'll take you to the next station' said millie.

'thank you millie i guess' said sir handel.

so with that millie and sir handel set off for the next station. soon they arrived. but standing on the platform was the last person sir handel needed to see. it was the thin controller and he was red in the face. sir handel gulped. he knew he was in for it now. Ivo Hugh was there too and he was giggling.

'you know sir handel news gets round fast around here' said ivo hugh.

'i shall speak to you about your attitude later' growled the thin controller.

'i think a whole week working in the mines should do the trick' said ivo hugh.

sir handel muttered something under his breath. no doubt saying something nasty about the young engine.

'i'll let you take it from here sir' said millie.

'thank you millie' said the thin controller.

and with that millie set off. soon millie arrived at the castle. but when she did stephen was already there.

'wow stephen that was fast you really are the rocket at times' said millie.

'i'm just having a good day today by the way millie guess who i met today' said stephen.

'let me guess was it spencer being a silver showoff again' said millie.

stephen laughed.

'no silly it was the flying scotsman' said stephen.

'oh stephen that's wonderful i am so happy for you' said millie.

'you know what millie i don't think things could get any better than this' said stephen.

'you know what stephen i agree' said millie.

and both engines talked happily about their days. meanwhile at the bottom of the castle trouble was brewing. a class 40 diesel and a man with binoculars was looking up at the castle.

'there it is harry ulfstead castle' said the man.

'oh year very interesting tom because i don't care what are we doing here?' said harry.

'we are here to steal king godred's crown you idiot' said tom.

'what that's it you brought us here to steal a stupid crown what a waste of my time!' cried harry.

'hey keep your flipping voice down this isn't just any stupid old crown it's a crown that will make us rich' said tom.

harry groaned.

'how rich are we talking then mr. i want to steal a stupid worthless crown' said harry.

'very rich of course richer than rich, a billion times rich, richer than...' said tom.

'okay okay i get it so when are we stealing this crown then? said harry.

'tonight of course they will never suspect anything not even that bonkers man sir robert won't know what hit him' said tom.

and with that tom laughed mockingly.

'you really do just creep me out at times you know that' said harry.

tom smirked.

'i try' he said plainly.

i do not own thomas & friends it is owned by HIT.


	2. Chapter 2

*chapter 2*

that evening at tidmouth sheds the engines were talking excitedly about the party.

'the fat controller says that it may be the biggest party yet' said thomas.

'flatten my fender i bet there is going to be a lot of guests' said Edward.

'i hope there won't be any bonfires i hate fire it's bad for the environment' said henry.

'henry there is fire in your firebox anyway if i'm lucky maybe the fat controller will have me to take the guests' said Gordon.

'i hope most of these guests are going to have cameras with them so they can get a good look at my paintwork' said james.

'bust my buffers i sure do hope there's going to be music and games there' said Percy.

'rattle my cowcatchers this party sounds very grand and fun' said toby.

'there better be decorations and fireworks there i hate parties with no beauty in them' said Emily.

thomas was very excited.

'this is going to be the best party ever' said thomas.

just then there was a loud shrill whistle then a certain silver engine steamed in. the engines groaned in annoyance. it was spencer.

'oh bother and the evening was going so well too until he came' said james.

'this isn't going to end well' said henry.

spencer puffed onto the turntable and smirked.

'hello dear Gordon' said spencer.

'hello spencer and what brings you here' said Gordon.

'well i just wanted to tell you that the fat controller will be having me to take guests to the party instead of you' said spencer.

gordon was fuming.

'WHAT but that's not fair i'm sodor's main express engine not a silly streamliner like you!' gordon cried.

the poor engine was close to having a mental breakdown.

'it's always about showing off with you isn't it spencer' said thomas crossly.

'very well said thomas' said edward glaring at spencer.

'maybe i am a show off or maybe i'm not anyway it's the fat controllers orders not mine now if you don't mind i shall be off its going to be a busy day next weekend cheery o' said spencer.

and he steamed off. gordon was now very cross and red in the face. james and henry tried to calm him down.

'how dare he HOW DARE HE!' gordon cried.

'i told you it wasn't going to end well' said henry.

james just rolled his eyes. just then there was another loud whistle. thomas groaned.

'fizzling fireboxes now what?' said thomas.

just then a big green tender engine with two tenders puffed up. the engines jaws almost dropped when they saw him.

'bust my buffers it's...' began percy.

'well ring my bell i can't believe...' began toby.

'oh my god it's the flying scotsman' said thomas.

when gordon saw his brother he could not be cross anymore but smile widely.

'scotsman brother how nice it is to see you' said gordon.

'gordon my dear brother how are you' said flying scotsman.

'what are you doing on sodor brother' said gordon.

scotsman smiled.

'the fat controller has invited me to come and take guests to ulfstead castle for the party' said scotsman.

gordon smiled for him.

'that's wonderful brother i'm so happy for you' said gordon.

'are you taking guests too gordon?' said scotsman.

henry sighed.

'sadly not flying scotsman we were just enjoying the evening when spencer arrived and he told gordon that instead of him taking people to the party spencer would be doing it instead' said henry.

flying scotsman felt very bad for his brother.

'oh gordon that is a shame i'm so sorry to hear that' said scotsman.

gordon grinned.

'don't worry about it scotsman as long as your here that's fine with me' said gordon.

'very well then gordon well i best be off it was nice to see you all' said scotsman.

and with that said flying scotsman puffed off.

'well that was a nice cheerful visit' said emily.

'i love flying scotsman he's the best engine in the world' said percy.

'you must be very lucky to have a brother like that gordon' said thomas.

'indeed i am little thomas at least he cares about me unlike spencer' said gordon.

just then the fat controller arrived. the engines went quiet.

'good evening engines and how are we' said the fat controller.

then percy spoke up.

'please sir but is it true isn't gordon taking any guests to the party' said percy.

'i'm afraid so percy but don't worry gordon i have a special job for you' said the fat controller.

gordon brightened up.

'really sir what is it' said gordon.

'well on the night of the party gordon i would like you to take me and my family to ulfstead castle on a private train' said the fat controller.

'oh thank you sir that's wonderful news' said gordon.

the fat controller smiled.

'i knew you would be happy about it gordon now i want all of you to have a good night sleep tonight tomorrow you will all be very busy helping with the preparations and i don't want any of you causing any silly accidents okay good night all' said the fat controller.

'good night sir' said the engines.

and the fat controller drove home.

'i can't wait for the party thomas i wish it was tomorrow' said percy.

'to tell you the truth percy so do i but there's a lot of work to do first' said thomas.

and one by one the engines fell fast asleep.

* * *

later that night at ulfstead castle stephen and millie were fast asleep in their sheds. a snowy white owl hooted on a nearby tree. a silent wind blew through the castle towers. meanwhile a class 40 diesel come to a stop outside the castle.

'oh great the drawbridge is up now what are we going to do' said harry.

'shut up you moron I've got it all worked out' said tom.

'really captain genius and what have you got in mind then' said harry.

tom got out a remote control with a big red button on it.

'hang on a minute your not going to blow up the castle are you?!' said harry.

'no i'm not going to blow up the castle you idiot this is the remote for the drawbridge' said tom.

'oh right sorry the big red button took it away' said harry.

tom pressed the button and the drawbridge lowered.

'okay let's go but don't you dare wake anyone up' said tom.

'okay okay i get it go in the castle get the crown get out' said harry.

harry rolled up to the castle platform and tom got out.

'please hurry up tom i don't want to get caught you know' said harry.

'well neither do i so just shut it will you i'm going' said tom.

tom opened the door and crept inside the castle. ten anxious minutes later there was a loud crash.

'tom what the heck are you doing in there!' said harry.

'sorry i bumped into a suit of armor and now it's fell onto the floor for your information' said tom.

'well put it back for crying out loud we don't want to leave any evidence' said harry.

'does it matter now shut up i think the crown is over here' said tom.

'just hurry up i want to get out of here' said harry.

another ten minutes later tom came back with the crown in his hands.

'see i told you i would get it' said tom.

'yeah yeah very clever let's go' said harry.

then there was trouble. because it was so dark tom could not see that there was a brown cat sleeping on the floor. tom trod on its tail and the cat jumped up in pain and horror. tom was so surprised that the crown went flying and hit harry right in the face.

'yow!' cried harry.

stephen woke up with a start.

'what was that sound' said stephen.

he then tried to wake millie up.

'millie wake up' said stephen.

'what is it now stephen it's too late' said millie.

'i'm sorry to wake you millie but i heard a noise' said stephen.

millie started to panic.

'a noise oh no it's not robbers is it' said millie.

'dont worry i'll go and see what it was' said stephen.

'oh stephen you are very brave' said millie.

stephen puffed out of his shed. meanwhile tom and harry were very dazed.

'oh man i think my nose is broken' said harry.

'i think my bottom is broken stupid feline' said tom.

suddenly stephen came up and he saw both of them.

'hey what are you two doing here and what are doing with king godred's crown give it back!' said stephen.

'oh nuts we are so busted' said harry.

'you will just have to catch us first you silly little kettle on wheels' said tom.

he grabbed the crown and dived into Harry's cab.

'harry get us out of here' said tom.

harry reversed backwards as fast as he could.

'hey come back here you thieves' said stephen.

the old engine chased after them. but he was too late harry and tom went over the drawbridge and closed it. stephen stared at the closed entrance in front of him.

'oh no they have gotten away and with king godred's crown' said stephen.

just then millie puffed up.

'what happened stephen' said millie.

'oh millie you were right there was robbers and they have taken something' said Stephen.

'oh no not those new flowers i brought for the grounds' said millie.

'no millie something more important' said Stephen.

'then what Stephen come on let it out' said millie.

'king godreds crown!' said stephen.

millie gasped in horror.

'oh my what are we going to tell sir Robert' said Millie.

the next day millie and stephen told sir robert all about the crown being stolen. the earl was heart broken.

'oh my this is terrible without king godred's crown we can't have the party oh my what are we going to do' said sir robert.

stephen and millie looked at each other.

'what are we going to do stephen the earl has never been so upset before' said millie.

'i really don't know millie we will just have to hope that the thieves are caught and that someone finds the crown' said stephen.

sir robert went back into the castle to phone the fat controller about the break in. however it wasn't just sir robert who was upset about king godred's crown everyone on sodor was talking about it. even the engines of the north western railway was talking about it too. some engines like donald and douglas were very cross that the thieves had gotten away with it.

'aye i just don't understand why someone would steal such a fine crown it's a disgrace' said donald.

'aye when they find those robbers i hope they get what's comin to em' said douglas.

'why someone would want to steal a crown i will never know' said duck.

'i just think this is horrible i liked that crown duck' said oliver.

'so did i mr. oliver it just goes to show that there are a lot of greedy people out there' said toad.

'you can say that again toad' said oliver.

neville told all the main line engines about the stolen crown.

'this is just a total disaster' said neville.

'how horrid king godred's crown is very valuable how dare someone steals it' said molly.

'they probably had a very good plan then in order to steal it' said murdoch.

'say back in the states cowboys were always stealing things and the funny thing is nobody did anything to stop it but stealing a crown i don't think so partner that's just sad' said hank.

'i had some coaches taken away from me once' said sam.

'something being stolen brings bad fortune to all' said hiro gravely.

spencer was cross.

'what's all this fuss about a stolen crown it's just an old relic collecting dust' said spencer.

all the engines glaring at him was a indication that he had just said something wrong.

'well i'll just be going then' said spencer.

and he left the sheds. charlie was telling the other tank engines about the crown.

'i am so sad this morning that i just can't think of any good jokes to cheer everyone up with' said charlie.

'we all feel bad charlie that crown was wonderful' said rosie.

'what i just don't understand is why someone would steal a crown it better not be for money' said stanley.

'it's all about the money these days isn't it' said billy.

'it's just not fair all people ever do these days is steal things even diesel keeps nicking all the trains i have been sorting out this week' said logan.

'oi i'm right over here you know you silly little steamie i heard that!' said diesel.

'SHUT UP DIESEL!' yelled the engines.

even the little engines of the skarloey railway were talking about it.

'this is just terrible news' said skarloey.

'it is a dark time for us all' said rheneas.

peter sam looked up at his special funnel.

'everyone has something that is special to them but when they are taken away it makes you feel dreadful' said peter sam.

'it's not fair you lot are moaning about an old crown and i am once again stuck in this old shack all because i told colin to hurry up!' said sir handel still in the sheds.

'give it a rest would you sir handel unlike you some of us actually care' said rusty.

'aye even i'm sad that king godred's crown has been taken' said duncan.

'have you even ever seen a crown duncan' said luke.

'aye of course i know what a crown looks like luke' said duncan.

'really where have you seen one then' said luke.

duncan went red with embarrassment.

'my driver wore a pretend one to a fancy dress party' said duncan.

luke rolled his eyes.

'well that figures' said luke.

'don't fret young ones i'm sure the crown will be found again' said duke.

peter sam laughed.

'yeah in an old shed like you were granpuff or shall i say sleeping beauty' said peter sam.

duke was not amused.

'why you little cheeky scallywag' said duke.

'you know my dear friends all this suspense would make a fine play indeed' said bertram.

'i bet the thieves are far away by now' said freddie.

'i bet they are so far away by now that even mighty wouldn't be able to see them' said mac.

'hey just because i'm behind you mac does not mean i'm deaf' said mighty.

'this is why i hate having a twin' said mac.

'let's just hope that the crown is found' said ivo hugh.

back at tidmouth sheds even the steam team were not happy about it.

'disgraceful!' spluttered gordon.

'disgusting!' snorted james.

'and don't forget despicable! oh my i have not said that in a while' said henry.

'cinders and ashes i can't believe that king godred's crown has been stolen' said thomas.

'i must say that this news came as a real shock to us all' said edward.

'bust my buffers i hope the police find them' said percy.

'rattle my bell i am so going to tell henrietta about this honestly poor sir robert' said toby.

'this is awful after all those years of king godred's crown gone missing it goes missing again' said emily.

'i just wish there was something we could do to get it back' said percy.

just then the fat controller arrived. he looked very grave this time.

'engines i have some very bad news i was just on the phone with sir robert and he has informed me that if king godred's crown is not found by end of next week the party will be cancelled' said the fat controller.

the engines were shocked.

'cancel the party!' cried percy.

'oh man so much for having my picture taken!' said james.

'oh the indignity what about my special job!' cried gordon.

'oh no why is everyone panicking so much' said thomas sarcastically.

the fat controller was stern now.

'that's enough you lot i understand that you are all upset about this but we might as well make the best of it so when you all go out today i would like you to look out for these robbers and find the crown' said the fat controller.

and with that the fat controller left.

'well this day just got worse very fast' said emily.

'SHUT UP EMILY!' cried the others.

'let's just go to work' said emily.


	3. Chapter 3

*chapter 3*

meanwhile back at ulfstead castle millie and stephen were listening to the earl shouting down the phone to the police. he sounded very destressed.

'please sir you must get king godred's crown back it is the main attraction of my collection you can't just say you will try your best that's not good enough in fact it's a disgrace to the name of godred himself!' cried the earl.

'look sir robert i understand your feelings for the crown but we can't find it now for all we know the ones who took it could be well off sodor by now' said the policeman.

'but you must get it back i worked very hard to find that crown and i am not losing it again do you hear me' said the earl.

'i'm sorry sir robert but we are trying all we can i'm very sorry good day' said the policeman and the call ended.

the earl was very cross and upset.

'this is a disaster i tell you!' he cried.

and with that he went running to the castle cafe' to make himself a cup of tea and to think of what to do. back outside millie and stephen looked at each other in a concerned way.

'this is just awful stephen the earl is very upset about this' said millie.

'i know millie oh dear i just wish there was something we could do to get the crown back' said stephen.

'i know that stephen but what can we do to get it back' said millie.

'i dont know millie i just dont know' said stephen.

just then there was a narrow gauge whistle and then bertram the old warrior puffed in.

'maybe bertram might have an idea on how we can get the crown back' said stephen.

'i dont think even bertram can help us with this stephen' said millie.

bertram came to a stop and smiled.

'good day you two oh my what ever is the matter' said bertram.

'not very well bertram king godreds crown has been stolen' said stephen.

'oh yes i heard all about that such a tragic thing' said bertram.

'bertram i hope you dont mind me asking but what are you doing here?' said millie.

'why millie my dear the thin controller asked me to bring some extra food for the party and i wanted to see you two as well of course' said bertrum.

millie smiled.

'thank you bertrum thats very kind of you but i dont think there will be a party now' said millie.

'dont say that millie never lose hope' said bertrum.

then stephen spoke up.

'bertrum have you got any ideas on how we can get the crown back' said stephen.

'oh yes stephen my fellow you have asked the right engine i am just full of ideas' said bertrum.

'well what do you propose then' said stephen.

'well my friend stephen sometimes in order to retrieve something of value you must go on a quest to gain it back' said bertrum.

'a quest do you mean go out and get it back yourself' said stephen.

'that's correct stephen my fellow' said bertrum.

stephen frowned.

'but bertrum i cant go on a quest it would be too much work for me' said stephen.

'i dont think thats such a good idea bertrum' said millie.

bertrum chuckled and grinned.

'you two are right it is dangerous but that's what quests are all about really anyway all you need is some help' said bertram.

'do you mean i have to find another engine to help me' said stephen.

'exactly stephen exactly' said bertram.

stephen grinned.

'then that is what i shall do' said stephen.

millie could not believe her ears. stephen puffed off.

'stephen where are you going' said millie.

'i'm going on a quest millie goodbye!' called stephen as he exited the castle.

millie frowned at bertram.

'why are you looking at me like that for' said bertram.

'for putting silly ideas in stephen's head you stupid engine now stephen is going to be in big trouble if the earl finds out he's gone' said millie.

bertram just kept on grinning.

'it's all part of having a quest you know' said bertram.

'all part of having a quest indeed bertram you really are a silly engine at times no wonder duke can't stand you' said millie.

'maybe i am or maybe im not my dear fellow' said bertram.

millie just snorted. stephen puffed along the mainline with a big smile on his face.

'bertram is right the only way im going to get the crown back is if i go on a quest to get it back but i need an engine to help me theres bound to be someone who can' said stephen.

and he made his way. soon stephen arrived at knapford yards. it was very busy. all of the engines were pulling passenger trains hauling goods trains and tank engines were biffing and bashing trucks about.

'goodness me there are engines everywhere but there must be someone who can help me' said stephen.

and he puffed on. soon stephen found edward.

'hello there stephen what are you doing here' said edward.

'hello edward im looking for percy do you know where he is' said stephen.

edward smiled. he liked to be helpful.

'of course i do hes over there shunting trucks' said edward.

'thank you edward' said stephen.

and he made his way over.

'what ever is stephen doing all the way out here' said edward.

he decided to think nothing of it and puffed off. percy was very busy shunting trucks into place. the trucks were singing songs and being rude.

'percy percy green and small, he's no use to use at all, around the yard he will puff and blow, but on the hills he's oh so slow!' sang the trucks.

percy was cross.

'SHUT UP!' bellowed percy giving a truck a mighty biff.

'temper temper' said the trucks.

just then stephen puffed over.

'hello there percy' said stephen.

percy jumped.

'oh stephen its you what are you doing here shouldn't you be at ulfstead castle' said percy.

'percy i need favour from you' said stephen.

percy was confused.

'what sort of favour stephen' said percy.

'i need your help to get king godreds crown back' said stephen.

'what?' said percy.

'we need to go to the mainland in order to find it' said stephen.

percy was shocked.

'WHAT ARE YOU MAD!' cried percy.

'shhhhhh keep it down percy someone will hear us' said stephen.

'sorry stephen but i cant go to the mainland ill get into big trouble with the fat controller' said percy.

stephen sighed.

'look percy if we don't get the crown back the earl is going to cancel the party and you don't want that' said stephen.

percy didn't like the sound of that. he loved parties. he didn't want it to be cancelled.

'okay then stephen ill do it but on one condition' said percy.

stephen looked at percy.

'and that would be?' said stephen.

'when we come back to sodor if the fat controller asks where i have been tell him that i got lost while taking the mail and that you found and saved me' said percy.

stephen laughed.

'very well then percy but im not promising anything though' said stephen.

percy smiled.

'thanks stephen okay we will go tonight after i take the mail' said percy.

'see you then percy' said stephen.

and he puffed away.

'your going to be in big trouble you silly engine' said the trucks.

'tell anyone and i'll give you lot the biffing of your lives' percy snarled.

the trucks shut up after that. just then devious diesel rolled over.

'who were you talking to percy?' said diesel.

'none of your business get lost diesel' said percy.

'it is too my business you stupid steamie hey trucks who was percy talking to' said diesel.

the trucks said nothing.

'hello i asked you a question!' said diesel.

'say the magic words then' giggled a truck.

'tell me NOW!' cried diesel.

'no we won't you oily monster' said the trucks.

percy smirked.

'ha nice try diesel' said percy.

'that does it percy tell me who you were talking to or i'll biff you off the rails!' said diesel.

just then thomas puffed over cross that diesel was threatening percy.

'stop harassing percy diesel' said thomas.

'not a chance thomas i heard him talking to someone and he is refusing to me who' said diesel.

'he was probably just talking to himself diesel percy does that now leave him alone' said thomas.

'no i won't' said diesel.

'leave him alone!' cried thomas.

diesel growled crossly.

'this isn't over percy i will find out just you wait and see' said diesel.

and he rolled away. thomas turned to percy.

'stupid diesel are you alright percy' said thomas.

'i'm fine thomas thank you' said percy.

thomas smiled at his friend.

'see you later then percy i'm off to get annie and clarabel bye' said thomas.

'see you later then thomas' said percy.

and thomas puffed off. percy sighed deeply.

'phew bust my buffers that was a close one honestly why does everyone always get me to do things' said percy.

and he went back to shunting. later that evening stephen was sitting on a siding waiting for percy.

'where are you percy you promised to meet me here' said stephen.

he was starting to thing that percy chickened out at the last minute. just then there was a little and then a certain green tank engine puffed up.

'percy where have you been?' said stephen.

'sorry i'm late stephen i had some complications along the way the mail run took longer then expected not to mention that diesel was following me trying to provoke me into telling who i was talking to' said percy.

'you didn't tell him did you' said stephen.

'of course i didn't i just told him to get lost and to stop butting into other engines business' said percy.

stephen smiled.

'good tactic percy bother diesel so shall we make our leave' said stephen.

'good idea let's go before mr. oily comes along' said percy.

so percy coupled up behind stephen and they set off. soon percy and stephen arrived at the vicarstown bridge with their lamps glowing brightly.

'ready for this then percy' said stephen.

'as ready as i will ever be stephen bust my buffers this is stupid' said percy.

stephen smiled.

'don't worry percy we will be fine' said stephen.

percy went bold.

'okay then stephen lets go' said percy.

and with that the two engines crossed the bridge to the mainland. soon percy found a siding for them to go on.

'let's sleep here stephen' said percy.

'very well then percy we will continue the quest tomorrow' said stephen.

and with that they puffed into the siding and went to sleep. the next morning at tidmouth sheds the engines all woke up very late.

'cinders and ashes I've overslept!' cried thomas.

'bubbling boilers i'm going to be late for my train of pipes!' cried henry.

'oh man the fat controller will paint me blue for sure if i don't collect my coal trucks!' cried james.

'good scotland i'm going to be late to take the children to school!' panicked emily.

gordon was cross.

'oh the indignity i'm going to be late for the express this is all your fault percy for not waking us all up!' snorted gordon.

but percy didn't reply.

'did you hear me percy?!' cried gordon.

there was still no reply.

'percy gordon is talking to you!' snapped james.

'um guys?' said emily.

'what is it now emily?' said edward.

'percy isn't here' said emily.

the engines all looked at percy's empty birth and gasped.

'WHAAAAAAAAAAT!' cried the engines.

'fizzling fireboxes where is he' said thomas.

'oh for goodness sakes no wonder why we overslept!' said gordon.

more trouble was to follow. just then the fat controller arrived on duck. he was very cross. thomas gulped.

'uh oh we are in for it now' said thomas.

'what on earth are you all doing still in the sheds you are all causing confusion and delay you should of been going to work 15 minutes ago!' said the fat controller.

'15 MINUTES!' thundered gordon.

'we are very sorry sir but percy usually blows his whistle to wake us all up but he's not here sir!' said thomas.

the fat controller stared at the empty birth and his eyes almost popped out.

'oh my goodness where is he he's supposed to be taking the milk train today oh bother i'll have to get charlie to do it!' said the fat controller.

'oh no not the purple jokester on wheels anybody but him' moaned james.

'right the rest of you off to work please in the meantime i need to find out where that silly engine is this will not do at all' said the fat controller.

'yes sir!' said the engines.

the fat controller sighed.

'this just isn't a good morning for you isn't it sir' said duck.

'no duck it isn't i just don't know what that green engine is up to sometimes' said the fat controller.


	4. Chapter 4

*chapter 4*

meanwhile percy and stephen were just waking up in their siding.

'good morning stephen' said percy.

'good morning percy ready to continue the quest' said stephen.

'you bet i am stephen let's go' said percy.

and with that the two engines went onto the mainline. as the two engines made their way percy spoke out.

'are you sure we will be able to get the crown back stephen' said percy.

stephen laughed.

'of course we will percy i found it once and i will find it again' said stephen.

that made percy smile.

'you are very brave doing this stephen' said percy.

'oh come on percy your brave too' said stephen.

'not as brave as you though' said percy.

and the two engines laughed as they continued their way. soon the two engines arrived at what looked like a big shunting yard.

'bust my buffers i hope none of these diesels mind us being here' said percy.

'dont worry percy i'm sure they don't' said stephen.

suddenly a line of trucks next to them were bumped forwards. percy jumped.

'bust my buffers please don't send me to the scrap yards i'm too young to die!' cried percy.

'sorry about that mate lots of trucks about today' said a voice.

stephen laughed.

'percy you silly engine you can open your eyes now' said stephen.

percy did so and there next to him was a orange diesel shunter.

'are you going to send us to the scrapyards' said percy.

'what no way why would i do that the names Jason by the way and you are?' said jason.

'sorry about that my name is stephen and this is my friend percy' said stephen.

'hang on a minute your the Stephenson's rocket it is such an honour to meet you' said jason.

stephen blushed.

'um thanks i guess' said stephen.

'looks like someone's got a new fan mate' said percy.

jason spoke up again.

'what are you two doing here anyway your supposed to be on sodor right' said jason.

'we are on a quest' said stephen.

jason was then interested.

'a quest eh for what?' asked jason.

'come on stephen we don't need someone else to come with us' said percy.

'don't be silly percy we are trying to get a crown back' said stephen.

'is that so well now that i remember i do remember a big diesel racing through last night and the driver was holding a crown with him' said jason.

stephen was interested.

'that's it that's the crown we are looking for' said stephen.

'can i help you two get it back' said jason.

percy wasn't so sure.

'i don't know stephen he's a diesel you know' said percy.

'come on percy it wont hurt to have him come along' said stephen.

percy sighed.

'well... alright then he can come' said percy.

'your services would be greatly needed jason' said stephen.

'really thanks you two this will be great' said jason.

and with that the three engines set off. just then another diesel went past them.

'oh yuck not more steamies on our railway they don't deserve to come here!' he said rudely.

as the three engines made their way jason spoke up.

'wow this king godreds crown sends very fascinating' said jason.

'oh it is alright' said percy.

'its the crown jewel of ulfstead castle' said stephen.

and they continued. soon they arrived at what looked like a big steel works factory. two diesels were smirking at them. this made percy shudder.

'hey mate theres two steamies that we can scrap over there' said one.

'yeah lets start with the old wooden one first' said the other.

'leave them alone and get on with your work you lazy couple' said jason.

the two diesels scowled and rolled off.

'who are they jason' said stephen.

'oh don't mind them those are the scrapper brothers for some reason they are obsessed with scrapping things steam engines as well i swear that those two are mental' said jason.

'better stay away from them then' said stephen.

'i agree' said percy.

just then a blue diesel shunter rolled out of the factory building. he smiled when he saw jason.

'jason buddy what are you doing here and who are your new friends' said the diesel.

'nice to see you Leo these are my friends' said jason.

'hello leo my name is stephen' said stephen.

'hello there i'm percy' said percy.

leo smiled.

'nice to meet you two but what are you doing here sodor engines aren't allowed on the mainland without permission' said leo.

'we are on a quest' said stephen.

leo raised an eyebrow.

'your on a quest to find what exactly' said leo.

'we are on a quest to find king godreds crown' said stephen.

'i see well...' said leo.

just then he smiled.

'you may need help i'm coming along' said leo.

'what!' said percy.

'that would be great' said stephen.

'are you sure you want another diesel to come with us stephen' said percy.

'it will be fine percy don't worry' said stephen.

'okay then he can come along' said percy.

'looks like your coming with us then leo' said jason.

'thanks guys i won't let you down now let's get that crown' said leo.

and with that four engines set off. just then a worker came out.

'alright leo i need you to...' he began.

the worker looked around. leo was gone.

'oh for goodness sakes where did that diesel go now that's it i quit with this!' said the worker crossly.

as the engines made their way leo spoke up.

'thanks for letting me tag along jason I've wanted to get out of that factory for weeks now' said leo.

'that's alright leo anyway i was getting fed with those scrapper brothers' said jason.

and the two diesels laughed.

'i guess even diesels like some freedom at times too stephen' said percy.

'everyone likes a bit of adventure sometimes percy' said stephen.

and the four engines made their way. soon they arrived at what looked like a big fuel depot. the smell of fuel was everywhere. percy was trying not to choke.

'bust my buffers this place is very smelly' said percy.

'wobbling wagons and very messy' said stephen.

'you know i never liked this fuel depot' said jason.

'you can say that again it's high time this place was shut down' said leo.

just then they were cut off by a loud commotion.

'mandy you stupid girl look what you've done to my new fuel!' cried a diesel.

he was yelling at a red diesel shunter.

'give it a rest will you nigel it was only an accident i didn't even know that fuel tanker was there!' cried mandy.

'well you should you and your driver are payed to get us our fuel not be clumsy and trash it!' cried nigel.

'how dare you i'm not clumsy...' began mandy.

nigel just snorted.

'just get back to shunting you silly shunter i'm out of here' said nigel.

and he rolled off. mandy was red in the face.

'why do those big diesels always treat us shunters with such disrespect we are all the same' said mandy.

jason called out to her.

'having fun over there mandy' he called.

mandy saw him and smiled. she rolled over to them.

'jason is that you' said mandy.

'the very same how are you' said jason.

'wretched that's how i am those stupid big diesels keep having a go at me and its... its...' said mandy.

'nasty' finished percy.

'horrid' finished stephen.

'mean' said leo.

'disgusting! simply and utterly disgusting i tell you!' cried mandy.

leo laughed.

'i know just how you feel love' said leo.

mandy glared at him.

'don't call me love leo i'm not in the mood' said mandy.

'you never are but then again it's a girl thing' said jason.

'too right it is' said mandy.

then she noticed percy and stephen.

'hello who are you two' said mandy.

'hello there i'm stephen and this is my good friend percy the green engine' said stephen.

'nice to meet you mandy' said percy.

'nice to meet you two it's nice to talk to someone like you for a change' said mandy.

'that's good to know' said jason.

'what are you two doing on the mainland by the way' said mandy.

stephen smiled at her.

'we are on a quest to recover king godred's crown from some robbers' said stephen.

'a quest how exciting and to find a crown even better can i come too' said mandy.

percy was getting worried.

'not another diesel' muttered percy.

stephen smiled.

'come on percy we could do with a girl coming with us' said stephen.

'very well then stephen she can come too' said percy.

'mandy you are welcome to join us' said stephen smiling.

'thanks boys now let's get out of here before nigel comes back to have a go at me again' said mandy.

'couldn't of said it better myself' said jason.

'yeah this place can go down in the dumps for all i care' said leo.

and with that the five engines made their way. just then nigel did come back over. he was very cross to find that mandy had vanished.

'MANDYYYYYYYYYY!' he bellowed.

as the five engines made their way mandy spoke to jason.

'thanks for letting me come along jason it was very nice of you' said mandy.

jason blushed.

'oh uh... it was nothing' said jason.

'oh please enough with the love talk already' said leo.

'yuck' muttered percy.

'girls will be girls i suppose' said stephen.

and the trio made their way along the line. soon they arrived at what looked like a big logging company site. the sounds of chainsaws cutting down trees pierced everywhere. little specks of saw dust flew everywhere.

'bust my buffers this place is very noisy' said percy.

'henry would most certainly have a seizure looking at this' said stephen.

'hang on a minute i thought they were closing this place down' said jason.

'manager must of changed his mind after all logs are valuable' said leo.

mandy was cross.

'just look at this place oh great now i'm covered in saw dust' said mandy.

jason and leo laughed. this did not help.

'oh stop it boys' said mandy.

just then a green diesel shunter rolled over.

'bother all this saw dust it's bad for my exhausts one of these days my engine will stop working completely and won't that jerk of a owner be sorry then' said the diesel.

jason spoke out to him.

'hello there kion how's the forest life working out for you' said jason.

kion was cross.

'oh hello there jason not well at all all this saw dust is making me croak and it's bad for my engine but my owner just doesn't care' said kion.

'he never does does he' said jason.

'nah he's just a jerk that only cares about his wood being delivered on time that's what he is' said kion.

just then he saw percy and stephen.

'oh hey there who are you two' said kion.

stephen smiled at him.

'hello there i'm stephen and this is percy' said stephen.

percy choked again.

'i can actually see why you hate it here' said percy.

'yeah i know this place isn't the best at the moment what are you two doing here anyway' said kion.

stephen explained to him.

'so you see we are on a quest to save the crown' said stephen.

'so i see well since i cant stand this place for much longer than i need to can i come with by any chance' said kion.

percy was getting annoyed now.

'oh great another diesel to join the club' said percy.

'come on percy this is a quest the more the merrier' said stephen.

percy groaned.

'okay stephen but no more diesels alright' said percy.

stephen chuckled.

'okay percy no more diesels alright then kion your welcome to come with us' said stephen.

kion was overjoyed.

'thank god i'm finally getting away from this messed up place thanks guys' said kion.

'no problem mate let's go' said jason.

'yeah let's get the heck out of here' said kion.

and with they all set off. just then the owner came out to speak with kion. but he was bewildered to find that kion was gone. the owner was fuming.

'bother that kion those diesel shunters are so unpredictable that's it when that diesel comes back i'll give him a piece of my drill!' he cried.

as the engines rolled along kion spoke up.

'thanks for letting me tag along guys i couldn't stand the logging company or that jerk of a owner' said kion.

'that place is a right old mess' said jason.

'i still think they should close it down but no the manager is just a lazy git' said leo.

'modernisation is a total joke if you ask me' said mandy.

'these diesels talk a lot don't they stephen' said percy.

'yes they do percy but they are good for company' said stephen.

'in a way i guess' said percy.

soon it was getting very late.

'okay percy we better find somewhere to sleep' said stephen.

'but where stephen' said percy.

jason looked ahead.

'hey guys there's a siding over there we can sleep here' said jason.

'good idea jason' said stephen.

'you have very good eyes' said percy.

and with that the trio went into the siding and stopped.

'this is exciting' said mandy.

'i have never slept outside before this is very different' said leo.

'i had to sleep in the forest once' said kion.

'thanks for letting us join your quest stephen' said jason.

'that's fine jason now you four should go to sleep it will be a busy day tomorrow' said stephen.

'okay then mate see you in the morning' said jason.

'i just hope we can get the crown back' said stephen.

percy smiled.

'don't worry stephen we will' said percy.

'thank you percy' said stephen.

and with that they all went to sleep.

* * *

meanwhile back on sodor the fat controller was in his house taking off his suit after a long hard day at work. just then there was banging on the front door downstairs.

'bother now what is it' said the fat controller.

lady hatt called up to him.

'dear the mainland controller is here to see you' said lady hatt.

the fat controller was shocked.

'oh no not this again' said the fat controller.

he hastily climbed out the window and onto the roof. lady hatt came into the garden and was shocked.

'topham what ever do you think you are doing!' she cried.

'sorry dear but i do not wish to talk to the mainland controller tonight' said the fat controller.

'what shall i do then dear' said lady hatt.

'get rid of him please' said the fat controller.

lady hatt sighed.

'very well then dear but he won't take it kindly' she said going back inside and opening the door.

'lady hatt i presume' said the mainland controller.

'that's right sir can i help you' said lady hatt.

'well for starters is your husband in' said the mainland controller.

lady hatt tried to think of a excuse.

'i'm sorry sir but my husband is not in at the moment' said lady hatt.

the mainland controller scowled.

'what do you mean he's not in his car is on the front drive' he said.

'his car has broken down again so he has taken the taxi' said lady hatt.

the mainland controller was getting cross.

'now see here miss hatt i know your husband is in there two of his engines have crossed the border to my railway and i need to have a word with him now let me in!' he said.

'i'm sorry sir but you can't do that i'm telling you my husband is not in' said lady hatt.

'that's it miss hatt i...' began the mainland controller.

the fat controller was walking across the other part of the roof when suddenly he lost his balance and fell.

'oh deeeeeeeeeear!' cried the fat controller.

the mainland controller looked up.

'what the devil...' he began.

the fat controller landed right on top of him with a crash. lady hatt was surprised.

'oh topham dear are you alright' said lady hatt.

'i think so my dear but oh my poor back' said the fat controller.

the mainland controller however was more than not alright.

'TOPHAAAAAAAAAAM! he belted.

lady hatt slapped her forehead in embarrassment.

'oh bother here we go again' grumbled the fat controller.


	5. Chapter 5

*chapter 5*

the next day at tidmouth sheds thomas puffed out.

'good morning percy' said thomas.

but percy didn't answer. his birth was still empty. thomas was very upset.

'i miss percy it's just not the same puffing out of the sheds anymore' said thomas.

'don't worry thomas i'm sure someone will find percy' said edward.

'i know edward but i just don't know where he's gone' said thomas.

'what about me you two are worried about percy while i on the other hand am not going to be taking the fat controller's family to the party in this rate' said gordon.

'not to mention all the people who wont be coming to admire my paintwork' said james.

'oh stop it james nobody cares about your paintwork' said henry.

'well I DO!' snapped james.

'flatten my cowcatchers do you two ever stop boasting during a crisis' said toby.

'apparently not toby' said emily.

'look all i'm trying to say is that with all these things going missing there won't be a party to look forward too' said gordon.

'you have a very good point there gordon' said edward.

'i suppose so then' said emily.

just then there was a loud whistle then flying scotsman arrived.

'morning all oh dearie me what's with all the down faces' said flying scotsman.

'it's percy flying scotsman he's gone missing' said thomas.

'oh my goodness gracious the poor little engine' said flying scotsman.

'we were all looking everywhere for him yesterday but nobody knows where he is' said edward.

'well don't be down in the dumps you lot i'm sure he will turn up eventually' said flying scotsman.

'i hope so flying scotsman' said thomas.

'yeah i bet he will' said james.

'be quiet james' said henry.

'would you both just stop acting like tank engines for 10 minutes' said gordon.

'don't worry thomas percy will come back soon' said flying scotsman.

'if you say so then' said thomas.

'good well if you all don't mind i have a train in 20 minutes so i best be off' said flying scotsman.

and with that he blew his whistle and puffed away.

'there is the possibility that percy may have ran away' said emily.

'now let's not jump to conclusions let's just hope that wherever percy is now he is fine' said edward.

'huh don't get your hopes up' said gordon.

* * *

meanwhile back on the mainland percy, stephen and the trio of diesels were just waking up.

'good morning mandy did you have a good sleep' said jason.

'oh yes jason i had a wonderful dream last night' said mandy.

'i better not have caught something in my engine this morning' said kion.

'this place was for to quiet for my liking last night i prefer sleeping in the factory' said leo.

'good morning percy shall we continue' said stephen.

'right away stephen let's go' said percy.

'come on you lot let's get going' said stephen.

and with that said they set off once again. soon they were rolling along the line.

'i can't believe we are looking for a crown it could be anywhere' said kion.

'i'm sure we will find it soon' said mandy.

'i sure do hope so because i don't want to end up running out of fuel on the open line' said leo.

'i have a feeling that we will find the ones who took it soon' said jason.

'don't worry you four we will get the crown back' said stephen.

'i hope so stephen i miss thomas' said percy.

and they continued their way. soon they arrived at an old iron bridge. it looked very rusty and the water was raging in the gorge below.

'bust my buffers this bridge looks um... scary' said percy.

'you do have a point there percy' said stephen.

'i don't think anyone has used this bridge in a very long time' said jason.

'this bridge does not look stable to me we better find another way' said leo.

'i do not fancy a swim in that water' said mandy.

'i'm going to be sick if i go over that crazy bridge' said kion.

'scared of heights eh kion' teased jason.

'no i'm not scared... i just don't like dangerous bridges that's all' said kion.

'maybe we should go another way stephen' said percy.

'come on you lot i'm sure it's fine' said stephen.

'are you sure about this stephen' said percy.

'yes percy we will go over it very slowly' said stephen.

'very well then stephen' said percy.

'this is not going to end well' said leo.

the engines rolled slowly and steadily onto the bridge. the bridge creaked and strained over the raging water below. the engines did not like the sound at all.

'bust my buffers i hate old bridges' said percy.

'wobbling wagons you can just hear the bolts coming loose' said stephen.

'i swear of we get over this bridge in one piece' muttered jason.

'this is not safe at all i knew this was a bad idea' said leo.

'goodness gracious i think i'm going to be ill' said mandy.

'uh guys can i tell you all something important' said kion.

'what is it now kion!' said jason.

'i just thought i would let you all know that the bridge IS COLLAPSING!' shrieked kion.

kion was right the bridge was starting to break. the engines started to panic.

'bust my buffers we need to move' said percy.

'full steam ahead everybody' said stephen.

'hey we are diesels not steam engines' said jason.

'i think the correct phrase for us would be full throttle' said leo.

'that's it i cant take this anymore i'm going to be sick' said mandy.

'get me off this crazy rotten bridge NOW!' cried kion.

the engines went faster and faster until at last they were at the safety of the other side. just in time too because at that second the bridge fell down almost instantly into the raging water below. the pieces of the bridge smashed and clanged as it vanished under the water. the engines were very relieved.

'bust my buffers that was a close one' said percy.

'oh my and i thought being trapped in morgan's mine was bad enough too' said stephen.

'thanks god that's over' said jason.

'some crazy adventure this is' said leo.

'you can say that again boys' said mandy.

'i am never ever EVER going on another bridge like that in my life!' said kion.

'oh well at least we all made it shall we continue' said stephen.

'if you say so stephen' said percy.

'very well then' said jason.

and the engines set off again. soon they arrived at what looked like a ferry station for trains. but there was a big problem. the ferry had broken down and men were walking all over the place trying to find the source of the problem. one of the workmen came up to the group of engines.

'sorry you lot but the ferry is closed for maintenence today you can't cross the lake you will have to find another way around i'm afriad' said the worker.

the engines were disappointed.

'oh no how are we going to cross the lake now' said percy.

'there must be another way round somewhere around here' said stephen.

'hey stephen maybe we can use that cliff ridge track over there' said jason.

'i don't know jason i don't think anyone has ever gone up there before' said leo.

'well don't look at me i'm not a boat i'm not going in the water' said mandy.

'jason are you mad i'm not going along there i'll topple into the lake if i do' said kion.

'come on you lot we can't just sit here and do nothing we have got to at least try' said stephen.

'bust my buffers why did i agree to do this' said percy.

'i have a very, very bad feeling about this' said kion.

'you and me both mate' said leo.

and with that said they set off. soon they were rolling along the cliff ridge track. so far everything was normal and not a single bad thing had happened... yet.

'bust my buffers check out the view stephen' said percy.

'yes percy it sure is something' said stephen.

'this is the life isn't it leo' said jason.

'i still think this is a bad idea though' said leo.

'i must say that the view is nice but i can't wait to get off this dangerous line' said mandy.

'well i for one want to get off now' said kion.

just then something hit percy on the boiler.

'ow bust my buffers who is throwing things at me!' said percy.

'don't look at me i can't throw anything' said jason.

'well duh you have buffers not hands' said leo.

just then something hit jason on the head.

'yow come on man that wasn't funny or nice for that matter!' said jason.

'can i tell you lot something' said kion.

'kion if you don't shut up i'll...' said jason.

'just look up' said kion.

the engines did look up and gasped. rocks big and small were tumbling off the cliff and hiting the engines. luckily stephen knew just what to do.

'keep moving everyone and don't stop' said stephen.

'bust my buffers i hate this' said percy.

'okay maybe this wasn't the best of plans then' said jason.

'no heck sherlock' said leo.

'if i end up falling into the lake you boys are going to be for it' said mandy.

'i hate rocks i hate cliffs i hate mountains I HATE ALL OF THIS!' cried kion.

the engines went faster and faster as rocks bounced and banged all over them. but at last they reached the other side of the lake. nobody was hurt but the engines did have a lot of dents over them and i mean a lot.

'bust my buffers i'm so not doing that again' said percy.

'hopefully we won't have to percy if the ferry is fixed' said stephen.

'oh man i did not enjoy that at all' said jason.

'says the diesel that suggested we go that way' said leo.

'oh for goodness sakes look at all of these dents i have i hope you boys are happy with yourselves' said mandy.

'well i am just happy that i'm still alive' said kion.

'well now that that's over with let's make our way shall we' said stephen.

'good idea stephen' said percy.

'let's get away from this crazy cliff line' said kion.

and with that the engines set off again. soon they all had to come to a stop. a big tree had fallen onto the line blocking the way. they were stuck.

'bust my buffers what are we going to do now' said percy.

'well we could all try and push it out of the way' said stephen.

'stephen are you crazy we can't push it out of the way otherwise we will derail' said jason.

'why don't we try pulling it out of the way' said leo.

'don't be so absurd leo my buffers will break off if i do that' said mandy.

'don't look at me i'm not giving any suggestions' said kion.

'right then we are stuck then' said stephen.

just then there was a loud chugging noise and a yellow tractor came up.

'hello there you lot goodness me look at this fallen tree' said the tractor.

'bust my buffers you must be Tracie thomas told me all about you' said percy.

'oh yes you must be percy his best friend and who are they' said tracie.

'hello there my name is stephen' said stephen.

'oh a stephenson's rocket how interesting nice to meet you' said tracie.

'hello mate i'm jason' said jason.

'i'm leo' said leo.

'my name is mandy' said mandy.

'and my name is kion' said kion.

'nice to meet you all now is there anything i can do to help' said tracie.

'yes could you help us move this tree by any chance' said percy.

tracie looked at the tree and frowned.

'it looks like a challenge and i will need some help just wait here' said tracie and he moved away.

'oh great i bet he has dumped us here' said leo.

'don't be stupid leo of course he's coming back' said mandy.

'he better be' said kion.

'would you lot just stop fretting back there' said jason.

at last tracie came back with a modern looking steamroller. he was painted orange with black hazard stripes.

'here we are guys meet my good friend Stan the steamroller' said tracie.

'hello there you lot don't worry we will get this tree moved in no time' said stan.

'but you might want to get back a bit though' said tracie.

so the engines went back. soon tracie and stan were chained onto the tree.

'ready to pull then stan' said tracie.

'i'm always ready to pull tracie' said stan.

'very well then... one... two... three... pull' said tracie.

the two vehicles pulled and tugged as hard as they could. finally after about two minutes the tree was off the tracks.

'there we go you lot boy that was hard work' said tracie.

'you can say that again tracie my son' said stan.

'thanks you two that was great' said percy.

'good job that's what i'd say' said stephen.

'that was terrific' said jason.

'you two must be very strong' said leo.

'i'm speechless' said mandy.

'i guess all machines have their uses don't they' said kion.

'oh it was nothing we just like to help out that's all' said stan.

'so what brings you lot down here then' said tracie.

'a crown was stolen from the island of sodor and we are on a quest to get it back' said stephen.

'a quest oh how jolly' said stan.

'well good luck with that then well we better be off see you' said tracie.

'goodbye tracie thanks for helping us' said percy.

'shall we continue everyone' said stephen.

'good idea' said jason.

'before another tree falls down' said leo.

'yes i want to see more of this beautiful countryside' said mandy.

'there better not be anymore trouble along the way' said kion.

and with that they all set off. soon they arrived at what looked like a flooded section of track. it looked very deep.

'bust my buffers what's happened here' said percy.

'i don't know percy but that's a lot of water' said stephen.

'it must have been all the showers we have been getting lately' said jason.

'we are not going in that' said leo.

'i am not in the mood to get wet today' said mandy.

'can't things get any worse today' said kion.

'well we can't just sit here and do nothing we have to try and get through' said stephen.

'you are not catching me going in there' said kion.

'he's right stephen we can't go in there' said jason.

'don't worry me and percy can just race through then if we reach the other side you four can follow' said stephen.

'that is a very brave thing to do' said mandy.

'are you sure that's a good idea stephen' said percy.

'of course percy it's all part of having a quest we will be fine' said stephen.

the others were very worried.

'i don't think you should do that mate' said leo.

'you could get stuck in the water' said kion.

'come on you lot it will be fine' said stephen.

'okay then stephen but be careful alright' said jason.

'alright then percy on the count of three we are going to puff through the water' said stephen.

'i have a very bad feeling about this' said percy.

'one... two... three... full steam ahead percy' said stephen.

the two engines shot forwards and splashed into the water. they tried to continue puffing along but it was no use. the water splashed into their cabs and sloshed their fires out almost instantly. they were both stuck in the water.

'bust my buffers my beautiful firebox' said percy.

'wobbling wagons that wasn't very clever was it' said stephen.

'do you think!' cried percy.

'are you two alright' said jason.

'no we most certainly are not alright' said percy.

'to put it short we are stuck' said stephen.

'well that's just great' said kion.

'oh dear' said mandy.

'i told them not to do it' said leo.

'oh man now what are we going to do' said jason.

'we have to get them out of there somehow' said leo.

'yeah but how on earth are we going to do that' said kion.

'i have an idea boys maybe if we roll into the water very carefully we can just push them over to the other side' said mandy.

'don't be stupid mandy we will fry our engines if we do that' said leo.

'well i don't suppose you have any better ideas come on jason it just might work' said mandy.

'well it might and it might not but we will try it' said jason.

'this is not going to end well for us' said kion.

'if we get stuck too i'm going to blame mandy for it' said leo.

'oh right sure just blame the girls why don't you' said mandy.

'that's enough you three don't worry you two we are coming for you' said jason.

with that said the four diesels slowly rolled into the water. it was very hard going through the water but they all managed. soon they reached percy and stephen and carefully buffered up to them. then slowly but surely they pushed them to the other side. at last they were all back on dry rails at the other end.

'wobbling wagons thanks for getting us out of there' said stephen.

'i can feel my wheels again now' said percy.

'that's alright you two i mean we couldn't just leave you two here' said jason.

'we work together during this quest' said leo.

'after all you two are our friends' said mandy.

'yes and very good ones at that' said kion.

'thanks guys that was a very nice thing to say' said percy.

'indeed shall we all continue then' said stephen.

'you two need to let your fireboxes dry off first' said jason.

'very well then jason let's find a siding to rest on' said stephen.

'great idea stephen we could all do with one' said leo.

and with that they all set off again. soon they were all resting in a siding and percy and stephen's fireboxes were soon dry again. they felt much better already.

'thanks again for getting us out of the water' said stephen.

'it was no problem at all' said jason.

'bust my buffers this is some quest so far' said percy.

'you can say that again' said leo.

just then there was a loud horn and rumble of an engine. then a back diesel came rolling through and i am very sorry to say that it was the same diesel that thomas and toby had once got away from. the diesel was very shocked when he saw percy and stephen.

'oh no not more of you steam kettles that's it come here you two!' said the diesel.

'bust my buffers' said percy.

'we have to get away from him' said stephen.

'let's go you three' said jason.

'we are going to be in big trouble' said leo.

'what a big brute' said mandy.

'he means business that one' said kion.

and with that they raced back onto the mainline and dashed off. the diesel roared after them.

'hey get back here you lot give me those engines!' cried the diesel.

the six engines went faster and faster trying to escape from the diesel. but the diesel was gaining.

'you steamies won't get away from me this time!' said the diesel.

'faster jason faster' said stephen.

'hey we are going as fast as we can back here' said jason.

'bust my buffers he's going to get us' said percy.

'we are so busted now' said leo.

'would you boys just stop panicking' said mandy.

'well it's the perfect time for it' said kion.

the diesel was getting closer and closer every time. but this was not going to last. up ahead a cream tanker had been left on the line.

'look out' cried stephen.

'cream tanker at 3 o clock' cried percy.

'right don't worry we're on it' said jason.

they all changed tracks just in time. the diesel however was out of luck because he went flying into the tanker. sticky gooey white cream went all over him.

'oh yuck what is this horrid stuff' said the diesel.

'ha that will teach him a lesson or two' said kion.

the diesel roared after them. then there was trouble. up ahead a chocolate tanker had been left on the line.

'oh goodness me!' cried stephen shutting his eyes.

'watch it!' cried percy.

'alright i see it keep your buffers on' said jason.

they all changed tracks just in time. the diesel on the other hand was out of luck again. he went smashing into the tanker. rich brown chocolate went flying into the air and went all over the diesel. some of it went into his eyes.

'ouch what the heck is this chocolate!' said the diesel.

'um he looks like a nice treat to have' said mandy.

the diesel growled and chased after them. then there was trouble again. up ahead someone had left a tanker of strawberry syrup on the line.

'goodness gracious what is with all the mess on this railway!' said stephen.

'who leaves a tanker on the mainline!' said percy.

'i don't know but we better dodge it!' said jason.

they all dashed onto another line just in time. but luck was just not on the diesels side as he went bashing into the tanker. deep red strawberry syrup went flying everywhere most of it on the diesel of course.

'yack strawberry syrup how much worse can this get!' said the diesel.

'oh man he looks good enough to eat' said leo.

the diesel looked like a christmas pudding on wheels. he was very annoyed now.

'THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS I'M GOING TO BASH YOU LOT OFF THE RAILS!' cried the diesel.

the diesel revved his engine and rammed into the back of kion.

'yow watch it will ya that hurts!' cried kion.

'oh no he's trying to derail us the monster!' cried mandy.

'what are we going to do Jason!' cried leo.

'we have got to lose him somehow' said stephen.

'hold on guys i have an idea hold on' said jason.

they raced past a signal box and jason blasted his horn.

'switch the points please!' called jason.

the signalman was very confused but switched the points anyway. the diesel went flying down another line.

'HEY WHAT IS THIS WHAT'S GOING ON!' cried the diesel.

then there was trouble. the diesel was so oblivious about being switched onto another line that he didn't see the chocolate factory in front of him. his driver and engineer jumped out just in time. the diesel however could not stop in time.

'oh drat' he said.

the diesel smashed into the wall and went flying through the factory. chocolate exploded out of the windows. the diesel didn't stop until he crashed out of the other side of the factory. he was completely covered in chocolate.

'yuuuuuck i have never been so dirty in my life!' cried the diesel.

the workers were all covered in chocolate too so was the manager. he was very cross as his suit was ruined.

'you stupid diesel just look at what you have done to my factory i shall have a word with your manager about this it's going to cost a lot to fix all this!' said the manager.

'whatever' was all the diesel had to say.

let's just say that he would need a big wash down. the six engines however just laughed their buffers off.

'that will serve him right for chasing us' said stephen.

'bust my buffers you should of seen his face when he went crashing into the wall' said percy.

'just another one of my clever plans' said jason.

'you can say that again jason it serves him right' said leo.

'that stupid big brute most certainly did deserve it' said mandy.

'and it will also serve him right for ramming into me the lunatic' said kion.

and they all laughed as they made their way. soon it was starting to get dark.

'we better find a siding to spend the night on stephen' said percy.

'very well then percy' said stephen.

'i agree im worned out after all that racing' said jason.

'it has been a very long day' said leo.

'what a great adventure this is' said mandy.

'i could do with a good sleep too' said kion.

soon they found a siding and they went on to it.

'well goodnight everyone' said stephen.

'we need to get our pistons pumping tomorrow' said percy.

'see you in the morning stephen' said jason.

'now for my beauty sleep' said leo.

'see you in the morning boys' said mandy.

'at least it's a quiet night tonight' said kion.

stephen sighed.

'don't worry stephen we will get the crown back i promise' said percy.

'i hope so percy i hope so' said stephen.

and with that everyone went to sleep except for stephen. he looked up at the stars.

'little engines can do big things and so can i' said stephen.

* * *

back on sodor thomas had just returned to tidmouth sheds after his days work. he was hoping that percy would be there but of course he wasn't.

'has anyone found percy yet' said thomas.

'no thomas i'm sorry but we haven't we have been looking everywhere' said henry.

'there's just no sign of him' said emily.

'we have all been looking very hard for him' said james.

'don't worry little thomas i'm sure percy will turn up soon' said gordon.

thomas sadly looked down at his buffers. the other engines felt very sorry for him. they knew he was missing his best friend.

'don't worry thomas we will find percy we will all look even harder tomorrow' said edward.

'that's right thomas we will take care of it for you' said toby.

thomas smiled.

'thank you everyone your all great friends' said thomas.

just then a certain black diesel rolled up.

'diesel what are you doing here?' said emily.

'nothing really i just thought i would let you know that percy has probably been smuggled off sodor' said diesel.

thomas glared at diesel.

'what do you mean diesel?' said thomas.

'what i mean is thomas is that i heard percy talking to someone in knapford yards and it was no doubt a smuggler telling him that he was going to take him away' said diesel.

'THAT'S A LIE!' cried thomas.

'oh i don't think so thomas, percy has been sent away probably to be cut and turned into something else' said diesel.

'stop it diesel just STOP IT!' cried thomas.

diesel smirked.

'what's the matter thomas do you miss him' said diesel.

gordon was very cross.

'that's enough look here you stupid black box this engine is having a very stressful time right now and you just come here and shove it in his face well that's not going to happen here i'm cross to but i'm not blaming thomas for it now get out of here now before i lose my temper and bash you like mad!' cried gordon.

the engines jaws all dropped. even diesel was shocked.

'you tell him gordon' said james.

'what a speech' said henry.

'on second thought i was just leaving' said diesel.

and he rolled away.

'and good riddance too thank you gordon' said thomas.

'that's alright little thomas anyway that diesel has been driving me mad all week' said gordon.

'and don't worry thomas wherever percy is right now i'm sure he's just fine' said edward.

and with that said thomas puffed into the sheds to join his friends.

* * *

meanwhile back on the other railway...

'come on harry you pathetic diesel we need to find our buyer' said tom.

'hello i'm going as fast as i can' said harry.

'well maybe your not going fast enough someone could be following us' said tom.

'oh don't be such a ninny who would want to follow us' said harry.

then there was a massive bang then harry came to a sudden stop.

'oh drat what the heck just happened!' cried tom.

'um tom i think my engine has just overheated' said harry.

'well that's just flipping great now what are we going to do' said tom.

'well there is a storage shed over there you could fix me in there' said harry.

'well i suppose so but wait hang on have i got to push you over there?!' said tom.

harry sighed.

'well since there are no other diesels around here your going to have too' said harry.

tom dropped his head on the control panel and growled.

'i hate my life sooooooooo much!' he muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

*chapter 6*

the next day thomas puffed into the yards to collect annie and clarabel. he was still upset that percy was still gone and that diesel was saying he had been scrapped. of course thomas didn't believe diesel but he couldn't help thinking that maybe percy was taken away. soon thomas found his two coaches.

'oh dearie me thomas whatever is the matter' said annie.

'you look very worried about something' said clarabel.

'it's nothing you two i'm fine' said thomas.

'now don't give us that thomas we know when there's something on your mind so just tell us' said annie.

'okay you two you see percy is still missing and last night diesel came and he said that percy has been taken away to be scrapped' said thomas.

'why that devious good for nothing black box on wheels how dare he say such a thing' said annie.

'don't listen to him thomas i'm sure percy is fine and that he will turn up very soon you'll see' said clarabel.

'do you two really think he will come back' said thomas.

'of course we do thomas me and clarabel would never lie to you' said annie.

'yes don't worry thomas we are always there for you' said clarabel.

'thanks you two that really helps now come on we have passengers to collect' said thomas.

'now that's the number one engine we know' said clarabel.

'it's always better when your happy thomas' said annie.

and thomas smiled as a set off knowing that deep down he knew that percy was alright.

* * *

back on the mainland percy, stephen and the four diesels were just waking up.

'good morning percy are we ready to set off' said stephen.

'yes i am stephen' said percy.

'what a night that was' said jason.

'you can say that again' said leo.

'it was so hard to sleep with all those stupid diesels going past' said mandy.

'hey we are diesels too you know' said kion.

'are we ready to continue the quest everyone' said stephen.

'always ready stephen' said jason.

'yes let's get going' said leo.

'oh my another day of adventure' said mandy.

'we are right behind you stephen' said kion.

and with that the group of engines rolled onto the mainline. as they rolled on stephen spoke up.

'you know percy i have this very strange feeling that we getting close to the crown' said stephen.

'bust my buffers i hope so stephen' said percy.

'if we don't find the crown we could always take a hike' said jason.

'we could try and keep looking' said leo.

'i hope we do find it i would love to see what it looks like' said mandy.

'i just don't want us to run into anymore dangerous places along the way' said kion.

and they all rolled on. soon they came to a big works shed. they could all hear voices coming from inside.

'eh what's going on in there' said stephen.

'i bet it's going to be trouble' said percy.

'maybe it's railway pirates' said jason.

'it better not be i'm not in the mood to be hijacked' said leo.

'maybe it's just two workers having a private chat' said mandy.

'or it could be another engine moaning about us stopping here' said kion.

just then the shed door opened and there was the diesel that stephen had been looking for. harry was very shocked to see him.

'YOU!' cried stephen.

'your the diesel that stole the crown' said percy.

'let's get him' said jason.

'don't let him get away' said leo.

'how dare you steal that crown' said mandy.

'he's going to escape' said kion.

'oh drat i told you they would come for us what are we going to do' said harry.

'get us out of here you moron full throttle' said tom.

'but you've only just finished fixing me' said harry.

'just shut up and go will you' said tom.

and with that said harry raced off as fast as he could.

'after him we need to get that crown back' said stephen.

'full steam ahead' said percy.

'let's get going' said jason.

'maximum speed' said leo.

'they will not get away with this' said mandy.

'let's put a stop to their plan' said kion.

and they chased after harry. the chase to get the crown back was on. harry blasted down the tracks while the group of engines raced behind.

'hand over the crown you crown robbers' said stephen.

'not a chance you little kettle on wheels you can't catch us' said harry.

'would you just stop throwing insults at them and drive will you' said tom.

'faster you four we need to stop them' said stephen.

'bust my buffers my wheels are going to fall of in the minute' said percy.

'we can't give up now' said jason.

'we have to keep going' said leo.

'they will not escape' said mandy.

'my engine better not be broken after this' said kion.

and they raced on. then there was trouble. pip and emma the high speed diesels were coming the other way with a full train of passengers.

'oh not not again get out of the way' said pip.

'look out we are coming in too fast' said emma.

'oh curse the evolution of high speed trains' cursed tom.

harry and the racing engines got out of the way just in time. pip and emma shot by.

'oh my goodness was that percy with those diesels' said pip.

'first thomas then percy who else from sodor is coming here' said emma.

harry and the six engines raced on. up ahead a diesel was taking on fuel.

'you know it's a real shame that those loser engines on sodor don't have stuff like this fuel is so much more efficient than coal' he said.

suddenly harry and the six engines raced by. fuel went flying all over the diesel.

'oh yuck those reckless engines how dare they it's going to take forever to get rid of all this' said the diesel.

harry and the six engine still raced on. stephen and his friends were getting closer to them.

'harry what are you playing at are you trying to let them get the crown back go faster you idiot' said tom.

'i'm going as fast as i can but you should of thought about that before you decided not to test me' said harry.

then there was trouble again. up ahead a diesel shunter was shunting a train when he saw the racing engines coming right for him.

'hey what the heck do think your doing' said the diesel.

'get out of the way' said harry.

tom shut his eyes and took cover under the controls.

'look out everyone' said stephen.

'we are going to crash' said percy.

the diesel shunter reversed back as fast as he could onto a siding. he got out of the way just in the nick of time. harry and the six engines dashed past. the diesel shunter was so surprised that a could barely speek.

'what the devil was that all about' he said.

by this time tom was starting to get cross.

'that's it iv'e had enough of all this racing around it's high time we lost those fools' said tom.

'don't even think about it tom last time i went flying on my side' said harry.

'oh shut up you' said tom.

and he pressed a big yellow button. harry started going faster and faster to fast for a diesel.

'i really don't like this anymore' said harry.

tom leaned out of the cab laughing.

'so long suckers you will never catch us now ha ha ha' said tom.

'wobbling wagons they are picking up speed' said stephen.

'bust my buffers they a too fast for us' said percy.

'even we can't go that fast' said jason.

'that speed is just ridiculous' said leo.

'that is so cheating' said mandy.

'we will never stop them now' said kion.

the engines raced all the way back to sodor. they raced over the vicarstown bridge.

'tom what on earth are you doing we are back on the fat man's railway' said harry.

'are we oh well nothing can stop us now so who care's' said tom.

'maybe not them but what about him' said harry.

tom stared out of the cab windows and gasped. there sitting on the line was the flying scotsman. gordon and james were there too blocking the other lines.

'stop right there you' said flying scotsman.

'you have not got any choice we have blocked the line' said james.

'oh the indignity i knew this would be a bad idea they are going to crash into us' said gordon.

tom could not believe his eyes.

'tom the brakes put the flipping brakes on!' said harry.

tom slammed on the brakes. harry shut his eyes. tom took cover again holding onto the crown.

'they are going to crash' said stephen.

'they are going to crash' said percy.

'they are so going to crash' said jason.

but luckily harry came to a full stop right in front of flying scotsman.

'hello there going somewhere are we' said flying scotsman.

harry gulped.

'why flying scotsman what a surprise i wasn't expecting you to be here' said harry.

'well he is and we are here to stop you and get that crown back' said james.

just then tom jumped out of the cab with the crown.

'you may of stopped him but you can't stop me so long losers' said tom.

'oh the indignity of it all he's getting away' said gordon.

'with the crown too' said james.

flying scotsman grinned.

'don't worry he won't get far' said flying scotsman.

'and why is that brother' said gordon.

just then police cars raced in and before anyone knew it the area was surrounded with policemen. tom dropped the crown and put his hands up.

'oh drat' he muttered.

'talk about right on time' said james.

gordon was surprised.

'how did you know that was going to happen' said gordon.

'why i know everything gordon' said flying scotsman.

a policeman raced up to tom and placed him under arrest.

'tom tiddleback you are under arrest for the stealing of king godred's golden crown anything you do or not say will be used against you in court' he said.

'actually i do have one thing to say CURSE YOU SODOR!' cried tom.

and with that tom was taken away to a police car.

'and what about me what's going to happen to me then' said harry.

'don't worry we will find a nice scrap yard for you to go to' said james.

'oh no please no not the scrapyard!' said harry.

gordon grinned.

'don't worry my dear friend we are only kidding you are going to be put on a siding for a while' said gordon.

'so in other words you are being put out of service for a while' said flying scotsman.

'oh drat it all!' said harry.

just then stephen and his friends rolled up.

'well done flying scotsman that was great' said stephen.

'you stopped them from getting away' said percy.

'percy is that you' said james.

'what on earth are you and stephen doing with those diesels' said gordon.

'don't worry gordon they are friends they helped us find the crown' said percy.

'and they did a great job helping us' said stephen.

the diesels smiled shyly.

'hello there i'm jason' said jason.

'hello there i'm leo' said leo.

'my name is mandy' said mandy.

'hello i'm kion' said kion.

'well if you four a friends that's fine by me' said james.

'yes you four look like fine diesels to me much better than the other diesel shunters on our railway in the moment' said gordon.

flying scotsman smiled.

'right now that that's all settled let's get back to the station' said flying scotsman.

'sounds good to me' said james.

'let's go brother' said gordon.

'well what an adventure that was percy' said stephen.

'it sure was stephen it sure is good to be home' said percy.

and with that they all set off for knapford.

* * *

soon they all arrived at knapford station. the fat controller was waiting for them. the engines were happy to see percy again.

'bubbling boilers percy is back' said henry.

'bust my buffers thank goodness he's alright' said emily.

'at least he's safe back here now' said edward.

'percy where on earth have you and stephen been we were all very worried about you' said the fat controller.

'i'm sorry i ran away sir but i had to help stephen get the crown back and couldn't say no' said percy.

'yes sir it's my fault that percy was gone i wanted him to help me' said stephen.

'well i can understand that and by the way who are those diesels you are with' said the fat controller.

'don't worry sir they are friends they helped us find the crown' said percy.

'so i see well hello there you four' said the fat controller.

'hello sir my name is jason' said the orange diesel.

'hello sir my name is leo' said the blue diesel.

'my name is mandy sir' said the red diesel.

'and my name is kion sir' said kion.

the fat controller smiled.

'well then it is nice to meet you all and well done for helping percy and stephen' said the fat controller.

the four diesels smiled. just then diesel rolled in. the engines all glared at him.

'hello there everyone what's goings on' said diesel.

'diesel i'm not happy with you at all i've heard that you were spreading silly rumours about percy getting scrapped' said the fat controller.

percy was cross.

'well thanks diesel i missed you too NOT!' said percy.

diesel gulped.

'i may of said a few things about percy' said diesel.

'your darn right you did diesel this better not be arry and bert putting ideas in your head again as punishment for this silly rumour you made you will be shunting trucks for 3 weeks' said the fat controller.

'3 weeks! for playing a little harmless joke!' said diesel.

'it was so not a joke diesel' said james.

'what a disgraceful rumour' said gordon.

'yes diesel thomas was very upset after that stunt you stupid diesel' said henry.

percy gasped.

'bust my buffers i forgot all about thomas where is he i must see him' said percy.

'he's on his branchline percy' said emily.

'sorry everyone but i must go' said percy.

and percy raced away.

'as for you four diesels would you like to stay on sodor and stay for the ulfstead castle party' said the fat controller.

the three diesels were delighted.

'that would be great sir' said jason.

'we would love to go' said leo.

'oh just love a good party' said mandy.

'that sounds like fun' said kion.

then stephen spoke up.

'sir i need to go back to ulfstead castle now to give the crown back' said stephen.

'very well then stephen' said the fat controller.

and with that stephen set off.

thomas stopped at ffarquar station to let off passengers. he was still missing percy.

'oh percy where are you i just want you to back with me' said thomas.

'closer than you think my best friend' said a voice.

'oh bother now i can hear his voice' said thomas.

'no thomas it really is me i'm back' said the voice.

then thomas saw a little green tank engine puffing up. thomas was overjoyed.

'PERCY IT IS YOU!' said thomas.

'of course it's me thomas who did you think it was' said percy.

'oh percy I've missed you so much where have you been' said thomas.

'it's a long story thomas' said percy.

and percy explained everything. at the end thomas was very fascinated.

'sounds like you had quite the adventure then' said thomas.

'yes i did thomas and it was a great one but i'm so happy to be home' said percy.

'so am i percy and next time i'm coming with you' said thomas.

'you know thomas it's just not an adventure without you' said percy.

and both engines laughed.

'see i told you he would come back' said annie.

'you were just saying that to make thomas feel better weren't you' said clarabel.

'that's for me to know and for you to find out sister' said annie.

meanwhile stephen arrived back at ulfstead castle. millie and the earl was there and they were so happy to see him. stephen smiled at them.

'stephen thank goodness you have come back' said millie.

'oh stephen my old friend thank goodness you are back i'm so glad to see you again where have you been' said the earl.

'well you see sir i went on a quest and i brought back a little souvenir' said stephen.

then stephen's driver gave the earl the crown. the earl was so happy that a wanted to jump up and down like a little boy.

'king godred's golden crown thank you so much stephen i'm so happy that it has been returned once again' said the earl.

'well stephen i never thought i would say this but you actually got the crown back' said millie.

'of course i did millie a little quest never hurts' said stephen.

'we shall celebrate this by getting even more fireworks for the party this is going to be a great party this year' said the earl.

just then bertram arrived.

'ah stephen you have returned and oh my you got the crown back how wonderful' said bertram.

'thank you bertrum and it's all thanks to you that i got it back' said stephen.

bertrum winked at him.

'well it's just a knack i have my dear fellow making engines believe' said bertrum.

and for the rest of the day stephen told them all, all about his adventure.

* * *

for the next few days everyone worked hard. flying scotsman and spencer took all the passengers. james and henry took all the food and decorations. thomas and percy took the fireworks. samson and emily took the workers and painters. even the narrow guage engine worked hard to help. and gordon well... let's just say that he was looking grand for the fat controller's family. the four diesels jason, leo, mandy and kion worked hard too since they were allowed to stay on sodor for a while. they all worked together nicely. at last the night of party arrived. ulfstead castle was packed with visitors and engines.

just about everyone was there. the steam team was there. stephen, millie, samson, spencer, the flying scotsman and connor and caitlin were there too. the narrow guage engines were there too. skarloey, rheneas, sir handel, peter sam, rusty, duncan, duke, bertram, freddie, mighty mac, ivo hugh and luke as well as the thin controller. the earl and the mayor of sodor were even there. and the four diesels jason, leo, mandy and kion were there as guests of honour. just then everyone heard a loud whistle.

'look everyone here comes gordon' said thomas.

and as gordon steamed in everyone clapped and blew their whistles. gordon smiled grandly as he came to a stop.

'now this is what i call a grand entrance' said gordon.

then the fat controller, lady hatt, dowager hatt and bridget and stephen all got off the train.

'hello sir topham how nice you and your family could attend this great party' said the earl.

'indeed i must say this is quite the turn out i think' said the mayor.

'hello robert it's so good to be here' said the fat controller.

'oh what lovely decorations' said lady hatt.

'oh hope there is going to be lot's of cake' said dowager hatt.

'oh my look at all of the engines stephen' said bridget.

'never mind the engine bridget look at all those balloons' said stephen.

spencer was cross.

'rattle my rods that's not fair i should be the one bringing them here not gordon' said spencer.

'just be lucky spencer that you got to bring all the other guests here' said flying scotsman.

spencer snorted. then everyone went quiet as the earl made his speech.

'hello everyone and welcome to this years ulfstead castle party and before we get this party started i would just like to say well done to stephen, percy, jason, leo, mandy and kion for getting the crown and returning it back here to ulfstead castle i owe these engines a big thanks and now without further ado let the party begin!' said the earl.

and with that everyone clapped and cheered and blew their whistles. the brass band started playing and fireworks went flying into the sky. it was a grand party.

'you know thomas this is a great party and it's great having you with me' said percy.

'i think this is a great party too percy and i'm just happy that you are back' said thomas.

just then stephen puffed over.

'hello you two can i join' said stephen.

'of course you can stephen and well done for getting the crown back' said thomas.

'it was nothing thomas anyway percy here was a big help' said stephen.

'thank you stephen it was a great adventure' said percy.

then the four diesels came over.

'this is a great party i'm glad we stayed' said jason.

'this is the most fun i've ever had' said leo.

'we never do anything like this on the other railway' said mandy.

'thanks stephen that was some adventure and i must admit i loved every minute of it' said kion.

'thanks guys now come on let's enjoy the party' said stephen.

and with that they all watched the fun of the party together. and this adventure really did end with a bang didn't it.

* * *

all the engines were enjoying themselves greatly.

'this is a great party isn't it caitlin' said connor.

'it sure is connor and we even got repainted for the occasion' said caitlin.

'this party is so much fun that i want to dance too i'm sure nobody will mind if i go backwards and forwards' said samson.

then there was trouble. samson bashed right into connor.

'whoops that wasn't very smart was it' said samson.

'samson just look at what you have done to my front!' said connor.

caitlin could not help laughing.

'oh what charming music all we need now is for Michael Jackson to return from the dead' said edward.

'edward would you just stop it with micheal jackson already' said henry.

'so you see mr. mayor pulling people like the fat controller's family is quite the honour because i am the grandest engine ever of course' said gordon.

'really Gordon, how interesting' said the mayor trying not to fall asleep.

'what a great party and my paintwork hasn't even gotten ruined yet' said james.

but he spoke to soon as a tomato went flying and landed right on james.

'oh for crying out loud not again what does it take for an engine to avoid getting hit by anything!' cried james.

'rattle my cowcatchers this reminds me of that mutiny of seagull bay' said toby.

'toby don't look at the fireworks please it drives me mad when you talk about mutinies' said emily.

at the dieselworks...

'boom boom boom even brighter then the moon moon moon!' sang splatter.

'we are burning like fireworks!' sang dodge.

'would you two kindly stop singing and just SHUT UP!' cried diesel.

'goodness me' said paxton.

'oh shut up diesel some of us are trying to enjoy the fireworks' said norman.

at the jailhouse...

'oh well i bet that crown wasn't worth it anyway oh well can see the fireworks from here' said tom.

'oi get away from the window you!' said an officer.

'knew it was too good to last' said tom.

'hey can't i say something too i'm bored!' cried sir handel.

sorry but the episode is over now.

'oh bother!' said sir handel as the screen started to fade.

the end


End file.
